Sasu's Kitsune
by DestinyKitsuna
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto are forced to live together after some changes in Naruto's life. Feelings are revealed and love is found. But dark forces wait to tear it all to shreds! Will their new love be broken? YAOI & LEMONS WARNING! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Starting Over

I awoke in my crummy apartment, ocean blue eyes scanning the gray and falling apart place I called "home". "Another day another play hmm?" I thought sighing as I stood and got a quick, and once again, cold, shower, my landlord once again "forgetting" to turn it on. Going into my kitchen I frowned at seeing just ramen everywhere. Don't get me wrong I love the stuff… just not for breakfast. Opening my refrigerator I sighed in relief when I saw I had a few fruits and vegetables left that weren't bad yet.

Grabbing an apple and banana I quickly devoured them before starting to get dressed in my usual orange. Stopping I thought suddenly, "It's been 21 years of this… I'm so tired of pretending to be an idiot! I know I had to do it to survive this long but now that I think of it I'm a Jounin! Hell I'm stopping this play now! I'll be myself from now on and if the idiots around here try anything I'll defend myself. As if they could hurt me anyways… I've taken down the damn Akatsuki!!!"

Nodding to myself I opened my closet and took out a box hidden in the far back behind a mountain of clothes that I put to make people think I was unorganized and messy. Opening it I took out the outfit I'd gotten myself during my training with Jiraiya secretly while he was peeking at girls.

Putting it on I smirked and nodded thinking, "Perfect." before heading out towards the training grounds. Sasuke, Sakura, and I were all Jounin, Sakura a medic as well, but we still trained with Kakashi since we didn't want any teams right now, and well Kakashi had had enough thanks to us. In fact all the Rookie 9 trained with their old teammates and senseis, for old times sake.

As I walked I noticed people staring at me in shock before giving me the usual looks. I surprised them, since usually I just kept smiling, by glaring right back, my face clearly saying, "Back the hell off!" making them squeak in fear and turn away.

Sakura sighed for the thousandth time that morning saying exasperated, "Where is Naruto!! He's even later than Kakashi!" "He might've just woken up late." Kakashi said, hoping she'd be quiet so he could read. Sasuke merely snorted as if he could care less, though inwardly he was worried, Naruto was NEVER late!!

He suddenly noticed someone walking towards them and looked, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Naruto was walking towards them wearing a black shirt and gray cargo pants, his headband now blac, two swords strapped to his sides, and wearing a red cloak with black flames on the bottom... he screamed SEXY!

Naruto stopped in front of the shocked group and said calmly, "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Blinking, coming out of her shock, Sakura registered what he said and grew angry at the horrible excuse and aimed a punch towards his head yelling, "Baka!" They were surprised when he easily caught her punch, not even moving a single inch, all 3 knowing her punches were as powerful as Tsunade's if not more!

"I suggest you don't do that again Haruno." He hissed, his eyes narrowed angrily, the normally warm blue now cold as ice and hard as steel. "But h-how?!" Sakura asked shakily, so used to seeing him fly away from her punches. "As if such weak punches could harm me." he snorted, "I merely acted like that to survive." "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi actually putting his book away to listen.

"I mean all my life I acted as a hyperactive knucklehead to survive as long as I have. If I hadn't I would've been killed!" Naruto said heatedly. "Why?" Sakura asked confused, Kakashi and Sasuke rolling their eyes at her idiocy. "Because of the Baka fox Kyubbi sealed inside of me!!" Naruto said exasperated, "You'd think after 8 years as a team you'd understand and put the pieces together!"

She scowled and ignored them for about 5 minutes before they decided to start training. Kakashi paired up against Naruto, Sasuke against Sakura. The four flew at one another and started sparring. When Sakura and Sasuke finished they turned to continue watching Kakashi and Naruto and were amazed as Naruto, eyes closed, dodged every attack Kakashi threw his way.

"You're getting slow Kakashi!!" Naruto said, eyes opening, flashing in the sunlight as it shined in them, "My turn!" He suddenly disappeared in a flash of red, the two curious when Kakashi paled and looked as if he'd seen a ghost, before Naruto reappeared in another flash of red, punching Kakashi hard in the gut, knocking him to the ground about 10 feet away, breath knocked out of him harshly. Disappearing in a flash again he reappeared over Kakashi, two swords at his neck, where if he so much as twitched he'd be cut and die.

"Give up?" Naruto asked, pulling away just enough to let him nod. When he did he grinned and helped him stand when Kakashi asked, "How did you learn the Thunder God Technique!?" Sasuke gasped at the name, Sakura looked confused. "Well seeing that it's part of my heritage I figured I'd learn it." Naruto smirked, "In fact I perfected it. I don't need those kunai he did and I can go from here to Suna in a flash without using even 1% of my chakra. Heh… I even created something better than the Rasengan that only I could do thanks to my chakra."

"Let's see it then!" Sakura demanded, wanting to see him fail, for she'd been seeing the looks Naruto had been giving Sasuke for a while now, but what she hadn't seen was Sasuke doing the same. So she wanted to see him mess up again like usual and go back to the idiot he was, the one that would ignore Sasuke and the one Sasuke would ignore as well.

"Fine." Naruto shrugged and they stood to the side to let him do it. "I'm aiming for that tree there." he said pointing about 50 feet away to a large oak, "Don't worry when it goes off… it won't backlash too bad."

He then turned and they watched as blue and red chakra suddenly swirled around him, his whisker marks darkening, canines and claws lengthening, but his eyes remained blue. "Here we go!" he growled, his voice deep, a harsh growl in it.

He rushed towards his target, leaping in the air and pulling his arm back, chakra gathering in his palm, turning a dark purple from the mix of blue and red chakra.

It stayed compressed and small, about the size of a golf ball, when he threw it towards the tree and forest behind it. When it hit they gasped and shielded they faces with their arms when a bright flash enveloped over half of the forest behind the initial target, a huge explosion occurring. When it cleared they stared in awe at the bare land left behind, no forest there anymore.

Naruto landed on the ground and turned and said, "That's my Supernova. Took about a month to get right to where it wouldn't backlash on me. Landed me in bed for days on end at times." "But you were always at training." Sasuke said. "Sent clones." he said shrugging, "When you destroyed one you merely thought it was me being my usual self, send clones to do stuff for me."

Soon they stopped training and they left to do their own things. The Leaf soon learned how Naruto truly was, Tsunade nearly having a heart attack when he was polite and calm upon seeing her. When she tested him to see his true IQ she nearly had a stroke when he passed it with a higher score than Shikamaru… by a whole 50 points! His chakra control, speed, stealth, jutsu level, everything was retested for him and they found he passed each above Sanin.

Soon Naruto found out he now had a fan club, both guys and girls. When fan girls surrounded him, the boys growling at them but doing nothing, they were more dangerous after all, Naruto raised an eyebrow and simply pulled from within their grasps and turned to the girls saying darkly, "Give up on getting together with me. You have no chance!" "B-but why?!" they asked teary-eyed. "Simple." he grinned, more feral than anything, surprising everyone with his answer, "I'm gay." With that he left the squalling girl and cheering boys, continuing on his walk with his team. Sasuke, well he was having a party in his mind from the news, knowing he had a chance with Naruto now.

But their hanging out was interrupted when an ANBU appeared in front of them. "Naruto Uzumaki." he said stiffly, "The council has summoned you." "Very well." he said coldly and they disappeared. Turning to his team he said, "You may come if you wish. I know what they want so it won't matter." They nodded and followed.


	2. Merging

Entering Naruto saw Tsunade looking as if she'd rather be punching them for something and grew wary, realizing they were going to try and back him into a corner.

"What is it council?" he asked, his voice void of respect. "Naruto Uzumaki." one of them said standing, "We asked you here to have you explain what has been going on with you today! This isn't normal!" "No it is." he said coldly, causing everyone to shiver at the dark undertone, "This is the true me. The one you've been ignoring all these years was merely a mask I set in place to fool everyone. Very convincing I'd say. How else do you think I survived all these years because of that Baka fox inside me? If I showed my strength you would've either had me killed, banished me, or put me in ROOT under Danzou. I realized that and so my mask was set into place."

He then turned to Tsunade saying, "Baa-chan… would you kindly revoke my name and give me my true one?" At her nickname she snapped out of her daze and stood saying, "I hereby declare that the one known as Naruto Uzumaki, who stands before me, no longer goes by that name. I give to him his real name, Naruto Namikaze!"

Team 7's eyes widened, each realizing Naruto was the SON of the FOURTH HOKAGE!!!

"Now." Naruto said, turning his gaze back to the pale council, "I believe my name now says something does it not? You realize just WHO I really am! After we're through here I'm moving into my father's home, everything that was his is now MINE!!! You cannot hold back my privileges any longer! I WILL get what is rightfully mine!"

He then calmed down saying, "I will also state this. I have no loyalty to you council so I will do NOTHING you say! But I am loyal and I do trust Tsunade-sama. I'll do as SHE asks alone! But when she steps down and if I am not selected as Hokage I will not do as they ask either until I trust them. Good day council… I'm through here."

With that he turned and started walking towards the door. "Wait just a moment!" Danzou said, his voice easily telling they were going to tell him he had to do something. "As the sole heir of the Namikaze name it's urgent you have heirs."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, "And if I was to tell you to kiss my ass? What then? I will not bed any women! I'm gay! I will only take one mate and that will be a guy!" "You can't be serious!" one of the others stammered incredulously. "Oh I am." he said grinning, "Besides… Kyubbi and I are going to merge soon so I must fine Ero-sennin. After that…well we'll see what happens won't we?"

Leaving, his team and Tsunade with him, silently laughing at the council they left fuming behind them.

At the park he met up with his friends and their senseis to talk. They all got to know the real him and well… the girls were beside their selves with a new crush… only to be shot down when Naruto once again reminded them he was gay.

"Naruto what was it you were saying about you and Kyubbi?" Sakura asked curiously. "We'll merge soon." he shrugged, "Any one with a beast sealed in them with 5 tails or more will do it sooner or later. When it happens the two fight for dominance and whoever wins… lives. Whoever loses has their chakra absorbed, any special abilities, power, everything. When Kyu and I fight it'll be hard since we're both almost equal. I've gained 6 of his 9 tails of power and so he's only fighting a third of his strength. If I win I become the king of beasts, seeing that I defeated Kyu. I'll also gain fox ears and 9 tails, heightened senses, stuff like that. But the most dangerous thing I'll gain are animal instincts. Until I'm used to them if I perceive anything as a threat I could lash out at anyone!"

"Well one last question before you go!" Ino grinned slyly, sitting beside him, "Who is it?" "What? Who's who?" Naruto asked confused. "You're crush of course!" she said rolling her eyes, "I mean you've GOT to have one!" His face flamed up and he said, "I'm not telling you who I like!" "Are they here in the group?" she asked. His face reddened further, telling them that yes, he was here.

"Do you train together?" she asked, grinning as he blushed further before he made her frown saying, "That doesn't help you know! I train with everybody!" Before she could question further he stood saying, "Okay I'm going to find Jiraiya now bye!" and started to disappear when Sakura stood saying determinedly, "We're coming with you! As your teammates we have to make sure you're okay!" He started to protest when Sasuke said behind him, close to his ear, "You can't do this alone Naruto. Let us help you." He finally sighed and nodded, disappearing with them, Kakashi included.

When they found Jiraiya and explained what they'd need he asked, "What all do you think we'll need brat?" "Seals to keep me in that room until it's complete, sound proofing barriers, and plenty of space if he breaks free!" Naruto answered. "Got it… go to the sealing room an hour before it's time." "11 tonight." Naruto nodded, "It'll start at midnight."


	3. The Fight

Soon Team 7 watched as Jiraiya chained Naruto's wrists to chains connected to the floor, seals on them to try and keep him chained, seals all over the rest of the room, as well as sound proofing barriers.

Jiraiya soon stiffened when red chakra started to envelop Naruto a few minutes later saying quietly, "It's started."

But pretty soon something went wrong. Naruto's eyes started to glow white and he started screaming in pain and anger, breaking one arm free of the chains, straining to break the other. That accomplished he lunged at them and Jiraiya yelled over the cries he let loose, "They're fighting for control!!"

They avoided his attacks for the most part when his eyes suddenly flashed familiar blue and Naruto gasped out, "The seal is breaking!!" before he suddenly clutched his bleeding seal when red chakra erupted out of him, 3 tails worth, and formed into Kyubbi, who landed in front of Naruto growling.

The two circled one another warily when Kyubbi yelled something in a strange language, Naruto surprising them when he yelled back in the same tongue. The two lashed at one another, neither landing any hits that didn't heal immediately, when suddenly Kyubbi got a sly look on his face and he said something in that same language, Naruto suddenly looking like the breath was knocked out of him.

Letting loose a roar Kyubbi turned into chakra again and leapt back into Naruto, only to phase right through him.

Everyone grew alarmed as Naruto was surrounded by a white bubble of energy and lifted off the ground, Kyubbi appearing above him, paws opened to capture and kill him.

"Naruto!" they yelled, all rushing forward to try and help, but knowing they could be too late.

"You're too late humans!" Kyubbi laughed maniacally, slamming his hands together, Naruto trapped inside. "Naruto!" Sakura cried, all of them stopping and gazing up in fear and worry at the fox who laughed, slowly gaining each of his tails back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out angrily, his way of showing he was worried, "Fight him you baka! Don't just give up like this! FIGHT HIM AND WIN!!! I know you can!"

Naruto was in a black void, a soft orange glow around him, soft whispers telling him to just give in and give up… to just let it happen. He found he felt his energy slowly waning, Kyubbi's growing stronger by the second. Suddenly a voice cut through the whispers. "That's… Sasuke's voice." he thought tiredly, the voices suddenly getting urgent and worried, telling him to ignore him… but he found he couldn't.

Something inside him awoke and he let loose a yell, his friends covering their ears at how loud it was, so pain filled yet full of determination. Kyubbi's chakra suddenly flew into Naruto, his body shifting immediately, causing him to scream again, when it suddenly disappeared and he found his self sitting on the ground.

Looking up Sasuke was the first to see Naruto's new form. He sat on the ground, not wearing a thing, nine gold fox tails wrapped around him to cover him, gold fox ears on his head, and a collar and bits of chain on his neck.

Standing with Jiraiya's help he managed to say, "I… won…" before fainting in Jiraiya's arms. Picking him up Jiraiya turned to the team saying, "Don't tell anyone what happened in here. It will be classified as a SSS-rank secret most likely. The only person that can tell is Naruto and he won't be awake until tomorrow morning at the earliest." They nodded and left.


	4. Hospital

Around 8 they went to visit him, hearing he was awake. Walking down the hallway they saw Tsunade exiting his room thoughtfully. "How is he?" Kakashi asked as they neared. "Fine. He just can't talk right now. With all the screaming he did his voice box and throat are a bit raw so he'll have to wait to talk tomorrow morning. Oh… be cautious around him right now. Don't make any sudden moves. His new instincts are kicking in and he's dangerous to even his self right now! Walk and move slowly and talk softer than normal. His hearing is so high now he hears the faintest sounds."

They nodded and entered slowly, Naruto looking up from his position on the bed. "Hey kiddo!" Jiraiya grinned, "How are you?" He smiled and wrote on a notebook in his hands and held it up. "Fine… other than no talking that is. I'm full of energy but I know how to listen Ero-sennin." "Don't call me that!" Jiraiya said mock angry, him and Naruto grinning anyways.

"So what kind of instincts did you gain?" Sakura asked. He looked thoughtful a moment before writing again before showing them. "Well it's hard to explain all of them but I'll do my best. Mostly its more of a pack sense. I consider friends and family my "pack" with Tsunade-sama as the pack leader but not my alpha." "Alpha?" Sasuke asked. "Well I've gained a want for a mate now… an alpha." "So you're a beta?" Jiraiya asked waggling his eyebrows, making Naruto blush, even more so when Sakura and Sasuke looked confused.

"The beta is the girl in the relationship." Kakashi explained, grinning under his mask at Naruto's embarrassment. "Oh." the two said, blushing as well.

Naruto's ears suddenly perked up and he wrote, "Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan are coming! I hear their footsteps." "You can tell?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Yep!" Naruto wrote grinning, "Everyone's footfall sounds different, as do their breathing, scent, even heartbeat. A clone, no matter how much they look the same, is even different from the original. I can tell from everything, scent being the most distinctive."

Tsunade and Shizune walked in, the group amazed he was right. "Visiting is over." Tsunade informed them before turning to Naruto saying, "Shizune brought you some food before you have to take this sedative. It will help you sleep easier without your throat bothering you." Naruto nodded and ate quickly, taking the pill and swallowing it dry, all of them looking at him in shock, before remembering the old complaining Naruto wasn't real.

Before they left they each either hugged him, Sakura did anyway, merely waved, Kakashi, Shizune, and Sasuke of course, or laid a hand on his shoulder before leaving, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Naruto fell asleep quietly, the sedative working quickly, though not long. He awoke about 6, hearing someone sneaking towards his room. He watched, pretending to still be asleep, and smelled it wasn't someone he knew. They drew close and he heard them mutter, "Well lets see what Tsunade-sama thinks when her precious pet is dead!" Looking at them with his eyes that could see even in pitch black, he saw it was one of the council members.

They plunged a kunai towards him, only to have Naruto catch their wrist, break it, and pin them to the ground, growling fiercely. "Bad idea!" he growled to the councilman, he could feel and smell the fear on them and created a clone that disappeared, only to reappear with a tired and pissed off Tsunade.

A few minutes later ANBU took the councilman away as Tsunade checked Naruto over. "The sedative wore off and I heard them." he explained, "I didn't recognize the scent and so I watched and waited before lunging when they attacked. They said they were going to see how you felt when your precious pet was dead."

"Pet huh?!" Tsunade growled and Naruto smirked at the look on her face, no mercy at all. "Well go ahead and head out brat. Its almost 8 now thanks to all this. You're free to go." He nodded and got dressed, heading out. "Oi!" Tsunade called from the window down to him, "You and Sasuke come see me about 10 got it?!" He nodded and kept walking.


	5. The Talk

At 10 exactly the two walked in and Tsunade looked up saying, "Good you're here. I wanted to inform you two that both of your things have been moved into the Namikaze home." Sasuke looked confused, Naruto blank, but his eyes screamed some unknown emotion. "I won't have either of you living alone anymore. I don't care how old you are and what not I'm older. The Namikaze home is big enough you can avoid one another if wanted but small enough that you'd have to run into each other sooner or later. Now go… don't even think of trying to get out of it either."

They nodded reluctantly and went to inspect their new home. It had been cleaned and such a few days before after Naruto's lineage was announced and the two stared in awe. It was 3 times larger than Sasuke's old home and even if they stayed their for 50 years the two were sure they'd still find something new to the place.

Going into the main house they found it held, a huge entrance hallway that led into an enormous living room, a kitchen/dining room that held enough room for their friends, their families, plus over 100 others, library that held thousands of books, a spa that was twice as large as the kitchen/dining room, a bar room with any and every drink available. Upstairs there were 20 suites that were "normal" bedrooms compared to the Master suite. Each held a large walk-in closet, and a huge spa/bathroom and balcony. The Master suite however held all 3 of those things, a study, small library, and a small staircase up to a room that seemed to be for stargazing as the roof was glass.

A large garden was in the backyard after you went out the backdoor from the indoor swimming pool room. There was also a dojo to the side of the garden, weapons on the walls, a large attic that held mountains of boxes full of stuff from times past, and down in the basement was a huge game room/ theater.

Naruto took the Master bedroom, seeing that it was now his house it was rightfully his room, and sat on the bed that was big enough to fit 20 people all spread eagle comfortably, looking around in amazement.

Laying back on the feather bed he sighed in contentment, his ears and tails moving every so often. "You look comfy." Sasuke's voice said, surprising him. Sitting up he looked and saw him leaning in the doorframe. Blushing he asked, "What is it?" "Came to ask some things." Sasuke said sitting beside him, "I want you to tell me more about your new instincts and such, so I know what to expect."

Naruto nodded, seeing the logic in it and said, "Okay." Taking a deep breath he began, "Well first things first I have heightened senses so everything you hear and such I hear 6 times more. I also have a sense of a pack, thinking of everyone as my pack mates, or leader in Tsunade's case. Also I have an urge… to find a mate."

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Well if I see someone who interests me my instincts will tell me to go to them and express that I like them… meaning I'd go up and either nuzzle them or tell them in fox." "Was that what Kyubbi and you were yelling at each other in?" Sasuke asked confused. "Yeah. Thanks to his chakra being in me and the fact we were merging I could speak it. No human can. The only other person that will ever be able to speak it will by my mate after we mark one another when mating."

"Mark?" Sasuke asked. "Well after the courting ritual is over and if the pack leader accepts the two's desire to mate, the two will go to mate. In the end they'll have to mark one another. The alpha marks the beta in between the neck and shoulder, then the beta bites the alpha's shoulder. When one bites the other they must enter their chakra into their partner's skin to bind them together. The marks that appear bind their souls together. They can communicate either by speaking in fox or mind to mind. They can also feel the other's emotions and if they're in pain."

"I see. So what's this courting ritual?" "Oh! If the one I say is a potential mate accepts then they have to court me an entire year since I'm the beta. During the first 8 months we only get to know one another, meaning tell of our lives and everything we like and dislike. After that the comes when I initiate playing. Meaning I'll ask them to chase me around, ask them to wrestle, or find me, acting like a kit the entire time. This is my way of testing their speed, strength, and stealth. This is an important time because on the last day of the year I'll ask for the real chase to begin. I'll ask them to chase me and they must catch me and make me submit."

"How?" "Well if they catch me and pin me they have to make sure I can't get away using strength alone. Once pinned I'll struggle to get away, seeing that I'm still testing them, judging if they can mate with me. Usually the alpha growls to show dominance. Glaring and sometimes raising one's chakra are ways to show this as well during the time. They'll know I submit when I stop struggling and lean up and lick and nip their neck before laying back and exposing my neck. After that we'd go to Tsunade and she has to say, "I accept this mating ritual is complete. Go now and peace and longevity be with you." After that we go and complete the ritual."

"Thanks to my fox half now though when I mark them in the morning they'll be half fox as well because the marks will give us everything the other has. All my chakra and powers go to them and if they had a kekei genkai I'd get that as well. That's about it." Naruto finished shrugging. "Wow." Sasuke said before asking, "So according to what we saw from you blushing you like someone. Who is it?"

Naruto's face suddenly resembled a tomato and his ears pinned back in embarrassment. "We-well…" he stuttered, "I can't just t-tell!" "Hmmm…" Sasuke thought, his inner him jealous yelling, "Tell me so I can go kill them!" Giving Naruto a tell me or have it forced out look Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when Naruto leaned close to him and began to nuzzle his chest, a strange purr coming from him that oddly sounded cute!

"So this means…!" he thought smiling, "He likes me!!!" Reaching up he began to lightly scratch behind Naruto's ears, grinning when he leaned into the touch, the purr deepening. "Well then…" he said, speaking softly into the soft fox ears, "Shall we go inform Tsunade-sama?" Naruto blushed and nodded, grinning all the while, now that he knew that Sasuke had accepted his affections and returned them.

After informing Tsunade, who had agreed, though threatened to kill the both of them if they hurt one another, mostly Sasuke though since she was Naruto's godmother, the two left and began to truly get to know one another.


	6. Fangirls are EVIL

As the 8 months were nearly up their fan clubs had found out about their relationship and had, of course, disapproved, chasing them around and yelling about how one wasn't good enough for the other and vice versa.

As they walked, speaking more on how Naruto's instincts portrayed everyone Sasuke asked, "So what exactly are an Alpha and Beta's jobs?" "Well the alpha's job is to provide for and protect his beta. The alpha is more aggressive than the beta, seeing as he is the strongest. If someone or something seems to threaten the beta then the alpha will have no control over what he does and will usually harm those close to him by accident in doing so. But sometimes all he has to do is give them a warning and they back off. That's why I asked Baa-chan to tell our friends so they would be cautious. The beta's job on the other hand is to provide for and take care of the alpha. They are also the mothers if they have children, thankfully we don't have to worry about that now, and they are less aggressive than the alpha. They'll keep other suitors and what not away but usually not resorting to physical violence like the alpha. But they will render someone dead if they think the one too close to their alpha is a threat to the relationship. Both basically take care of one another and their family." Naruto explained, taking a few deep breaths afterwards to catch his breath.

"I see. Well hopefully our fan club will learn fast or they'll be a lot of funerals." Sasuke said, smirking as Naruto laughed before they both paled hearing the combined screams of, "Sasuke-kun!!" and "Naruto-sama!!"

Looking behind them they saw the fast approaching mass of their fan clubs rushing for them. They glanced at one another before bolting. They lost them after 3 hours, both utterly exhausted and beyond in a good mood. "I seriously hate them." Naruto panted. "Likewise." Sasuke nodded.

A few days later Naruto walked around alone, Sasuke off on a mission for Tsunade delivering something to Suna. He sighed as he looked around the village, wondering what he could do while he waited for Sasuke to return in a few hours, seeing that he'd left a few days ago. It had been rather peaceful while he was away, Naruto having managed to avoid both fan clubs, but today just seemed to hate him.

He'd woken up and fallen out of his bed, tangled in the covers, the water heater had broken so he'd had a cold shower, his breakfast burnt and Ichiraku's was closed for some repairs at lunch! There was no missions available and everyone was busy with one thing or another so he had no one to hang out with!

Sighing he rounded a corner only to freeze when he felt a familiar killer intent aimed at him. "Please!!" he thought desperately, slowly looking up, "Don't be who I think it is!" He gulped when he saw it was indeed, Sasuke's fan club, though today there was an extra recruit. "S-sakura?!" he asked confused, "Why are you with them!?" "I don't like you and Sasuke-kun being together!" she said angrily. "Can't we talk about it?" he asked calmly, "Seriously …if Sasuke wanted to go out with any of you don't you think he would've all ready asked?"

He paled as they merely ran towards him, Sakura not though, though at the moment he could care less all he wanted was to get away. But today seemed to still have some hate in for him. No matter what he did the fans stayed with him, not even his clones fooling them!!!

Getting tired and desperate he groaned as he came to a dead end in an alleyway he'd taken randomly. Turning he backed up as the growling, seething fans stalked towards him. "I may be a ninja!" he thought, "But there is no way I'd stand a chance against this many crazy fans!!" Sakura walked through the fans and said, "I gave them your usual routes to get away. I've been watching you and Sasuke all these months so I would know. That's why you couldn't lose them!" "Sakura!" he said desperately, "You're my teammate! This isn't the way to get close to Sasuke! It doesn't work that way!" "I don't care!" she snarled, "I never cared for you! You were always holding us back, slowing us down! You were weak!"

She stopped to breathe before continuing, "If you hadn't been put on our team Sasuke would've been mine!!" "You mean he would've stayed a traitor cause he and I wouldn't have become friends!" Naruto snarled back, "Or did you forget that he left despite everything you said?! _**I**_ was the one that got him back! _**I **_was the one he acknowledged every time we were sent on a mission and he showed up! _**We **_fought each other! Not you and him! _**US!! **_I made a promise to you that I'd bring him back but I also made one to myself to bring him back not just for you because you lusted after him, but because I loved him! He wasn't just my teammate! He was so much more to me! We went from friends to brothers until he became more than that to me! You wouldn't understand… you don't know him like I do. I'm sorry Sakura but Sasuke has chosen me! Not you… or anyone else! Me! He's _**MY **_future alpha and I'm _**HIS **_beta! So just accept it and leave us be!" They merely glared and rushed towards him, as he got ready to defend his self.


	7. Uchihas are MORE EVIL

Sasuke looked around from the top of the Hokage tower, just having finished giving his report to Tsunade. "Where are you Naru?" he wondered, looking about. He suddenly spotted him darting into an alleyway, and his eyes narrowed as he saw Sakura, and his fan club, right behind him, their eyes angry and full of hate. Jumping on the rooftops he listened and mentally destroyed Sakura at what she said, chuckling as Naruto told her off and smirked before growling as they rushed for him, knowing he'd be in bad shape, possibly unable to get away and killed, by how many there were.

Remembering an Alpha's job he jumped down in front of them snarling, "That's far enough!" Naruto smiled behind him when he realized he was acting as Alpha and protecting him, showing he was ready to go to the next stage of their courting.

The fans and Sakura, instantly went from growling and furious to love struck and stopped a few feet from the two.

"I've had it with you!" Sasuke snarled, Sharingan activating, causing them all to gulp in fear, "If you do not stop harassing me and Naru I swear I'll kill you all! I won't have you touch him or harm him in any way! If you so much as _**TRY **_I'll show you why the Tsukuyomi is so feared! You'll never wake up from the coma I send you into!!"

They all backed away slowly, before he turned to Sakura and lunged, punching her hard in the cheek, hard enough to leave a nasty bruise despite a lot of healing. "As for you!" he hissed, "Don't ever talk to either of us again or any of our friends at all! You are no longer someone I know… a stranger… no… a traitor to me!"

Turning to Naruto he went from angry and protective, to calm and caring, pulling him into a tight embrace asking softly, "Are you okay Naru?" He nodded against his chest whispering, Yes… thank you Sasu." Leading him out, past the cowering fans, Sasuke said, "Come on. I think Ichiraku's is done with the repairs… my treat." Naruto grinned up at him and said, "Sounds good. Tomorrow the first half is over so be ready to play." "Count on it." Sasuke grinned, kissing his forehead, causing Naruto to blush.

The next morning, an hour after resting after training, Sasuke found Naruto on top of him, having tackled him out of nowhere, saying, "I wanna race!" Looking up at him Sasuke saw Naruto was like he'd said he would be, exactly like a new born kit, full of energy and wanting to play. "Then you best run." he said, smirking when he squeaked and shot off, him right behind him.

It took the village a couple of weeks to get used to this, seeing that the two would suddenly start running after looking so calm, or start wrestling right after coming out of Ichiraku's, or seeing Sasuke looking everywhere, literally, for Naruto when he hid from him. It took even longer when they saw Sasuke smiling AND laughing while this all went on. But seeing him so happy and carefree melted a lot of people towards Naruto, seeing that he wasn't as bad as they thought… heck he was never as bad as they thought!

But it was the biggest impact on their friends. Seeing this going on turned all the girls into yaoi fans and the guys just smiled whenever they caught sight of them. Tsunade found another reason to hit Jiraiya whenever he so much as mentioned his "research" and those two in the same sentence.


	8. The Chase

**Soon the 4 months of playing were over and Sasuke knew that sooner or later the real chase would begin. So far he'd been able to keep up with Naruto but if it was playing then he knew he'd have to work hard to keep up with him when he was serious. As he neared the training grounds he suddenly heard a familiar yip. Looking to the side and up he saw Naruto crouched on a nearby tree branch, his ears pointed forward, listening intently, tails waving excitedly. He cocked his head to the side and seemed to ask, "Chase me?" before taking off, Sasuke behind him in a few seconds.**

**The two ran all over the Leaf village, Naruto managing to just get away from getting caught several times, frustrating Sasuke but also giving him more of an adrenaline rush.**

**Finally he let out a last bit of speed and tackled Naruto to the ground, both of them rolling into a clearing in the forest. Straddling him Sasuke kept a firm grip on both Naruto's arms, his weight on him to where he couldn't use his legs to kick or throw him off.**

**Naruto immediately began to struggle underneath him, growling and thrashing in attempts to get him off. Sasuke glared down at him and found his self growling darkly, somewhere in the back of his mind remembering Naruto saying that was a way to display dominance.**

**Naruto's growls immediately stopped, his struggles lessening slightly, but he continued to fight. Sasuke let his chakra rise, shrouding the entire clearing, the air thickening from the amount.**

**Naruto stopped struggling at that, shivering and whimpering in anticipation as he leaned up and began to nip and lick at Sasuke's neck, who let his chakra gradually fade as this happened, before Naruto leaned and exposed his neck, submitting completely. Nuzzling him Sasuke whispered huskily in his ears, "Let's go inform Tsunade and go home." Naruto nodded, blushing all the while, knowing what was coming, as they disappeared in clouds of smoke to Tsunade's office.**

**When she saw them she smiled and said, "I accept this mating ritual is complete. Go now. Peace and longevity be with you." The two bowed and left, returning to the Namikaze home.**


	9. LEMON!

When in the bedroom Sasuke turned and pulled Naruto into a bruising kiss, exploring his mouth hungrily, Naruto doing the same. Leaving his mouth Sasuke kissed down his jaw to his neck before sucking on his pulse point, knowing it was one of the most sensitive parts of the body, smirking when Naruto shivered and moaned, his pulse quickening, his ears pinning back in pleasure.

They somehow made it to the bed, clothes thrown haphazardly about the room behind them, Sasuke crouched over Naruto, smirking while looking at him, seeing he was… very tempting. Naruto meanwhile whimpered under the gaze before gasping as Sasuke began to tease and pleasure his body, relishing in his every gasp, moan, and sigh.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, arching slightly, "Stop… t-teasing me!" "Patience love." he murmured into his fox ears, "Patience." He then bit lightly on one of the ears, Naruto letting out a slight yelp before shivering again. Sasuke continued his ministrations before preparing him, Naruto whimpering before moaning as the pain became indescribable pleasure.

Soon both felt their ends were near and Naruto exposed his neck and said breathlessly, "Mark me… alpha." Sasuke leaned down and bit into the exposed flesh, forcing his chakra into the bite, Naruto, the pain and pleasure together, became too much and cried out as he released, somehow managing to lean up and bite into Sasuke's shoulder, marking him as well, his chakra entering the wound as Sasuke cried out and released as well, both falling beside each other in exhaustion, but a content exhaustion, a feeling of completion filling them.

As they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, the bites became their marks. Naruto's became a dark blue lightning bolt and Sasuke's became a dark red flame, fox ears and nine tails appearing behind him as well.


	10. The Following Morning

Sasuke groaned as sunlight hit his eyes, opening them slightly, getting used to the harsh light. Sitting up slightly he looked down at Naruto and smiled softly as he stayed sleeping, his fox tails wrapped around him slightly, ears twitching every so often. Noticing the mark on Naruto's neck he leant down and ran a clawed finger over it, smirking as Naruto shivered before noticing his finger. Looking at his hands he saw claws, on his feet as well and felt fangs in his mouth. Feeling his head he felt fox ears on his head and looking behind him he saw 9 black fox tails behind him.

Grinning he leaned down and whispered in fox to Naruto, "My beta… wake up now love! We must get clean!" Naruto groaned as well but opened his eyes anyways, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking at Sasuke, taking in his new look, he finally grinned and nuzzled him saying in fox as well, "My alpha…" before noticing his mark as well and saying, normally, "A dark red flame huh? Cool!" "Your's is a dark blue lightning bolt." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto grinned before the two went and took a long, relaxing, shower together before going to get something to eat, their stomachs demanding such. After eating the two simply embraced each other, speaking in fox. "My beta…" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, nuzzling his head. "Safe… alpha." Naruto murmured, leaning into his touch.

Soon they glanced at the time and saw it was about 10:30. "Let's go see Tsunade." Sasuke grinned, "I'm sure she'll want to see this for herself and know its all good." Naruto nodded, grinning as well saying, "Yeah sure… just watch out… she'll pull on your ears and it's not comfortable." Sasuke merely chuckled before they disappeared in a blur of black and a blur of gold, going so fast no one saw them, just blurs to all, giving them both an adrenaline rush at their speed.

Tsunade looked up and grinned when they entered and inspected Sasuke's new look before saying, "Well I suppose I'll let you guys go see your friends now." "Can we have a year or two to go training Baa-Chan?" Naruto suddenly asked, surprising both her and Sasuke, "We've gained new strengths and such and need to harness them correctly or risk hurting everyone." "Well then I guess you can… just send me a letter when you're coming back and say goodbye before you leave." she said nodding. The two bowed and headed for the training grounds, knowing it to be the most likely place their friends would be.

Kakashi was the first to spot them and said calmly as they showed up, "Well if it isn't my favorite students." Naruto grinned as Sasuke smirked as everyone inspected Sasuke's new look. Naruto shifted nervously however as Ino squealed and tugged and pulled on Sasuke's ears and tails, going on an on about how handsome he looked. His instincts were screaming at him to get her away from his alpha, she could be a threat! He finally let loose a growl, one that clearly was a warning and that if not heeded he would snap.

Ino chuckled nervously and stepped away saying, "Sorry! I kinda got carried away!" Naruto glared slightly but Sasuke soothed him saying in fox, "Don't worry my beta. I feel no desire for her." He also brushed one of his tails against him, soothing him further from the contact.

He relaxed and nodded, smiling and saying, "Understood… alpha." They noticed the strange looks and Naruto said, "Sorry. We were speaking in fox. It's not something we can teach… and sometimes can't help. It's as easy to us as normal speech."

He then looked at Sasuke before saying, "We came to tell you guys that we'd see you later. We're going to leave for a year or so to train our new abilities." They all nodded and bid them farewell, the two disappearing in a gold and black blur together.


	11. The Meeting

**6 months later somewhere in the mountains**

Sasuke looked up from the fire he'd just created to see Naruto walking into their camp, a large buck slung over his shoulder. "Good hunt?" he asked amused. "Oh yeah." Naruto grinned before quickly skinning and gutting it, large quarters of it soon roasting over the fire, both enjoying some raw as they waited, able to eat it because of their animal halves and finding it quite delicious.

After eating the two trained awhile before going into a cave they'd come across, laying beside one another, their tails wrapping around them to keep them warm as they cuddled close together.

But Naruto couldn't sleep. The next morning they were going to call the other beasts and let them meet their new leaders, he was nervous and scared of their reactions. They were older than them by who knew how many years!! How would they feel to be ruled by two that were mere kits compared to them?!

Sensing his mates hidden fears Sasuke nuzzled his head asking concerned in fox, "My beta… what troubles you?" "I'm… nervous alpha." Naruto murmured, unable to look into his dark eyes, ears pinning back, "Of the meeting… what if… they reject us? We are mere kits compared to them! What if we mess up somehow?! What if… what if they attack us?!" Sasuke growled low in his throat, but not in a threatening way, in a way of comfort, pulling Naruto closer saying comfortingly, "They will accept us Naruto. We are stronger than they are and you know it! We have powers beyond theirs. We are their leaders! If they dared attack us I would protect you. I won't lose you!" Naruto visibly relaxed in his grip, the words comforting him deeply, sensing his mate was correct.

Had anyone seen them during these months of training they would've been amazed. Something about them showed they were so deeply connected that nothing could tear them apart! Without even knowing them you could see they were true lovers, so intimately in-tuned with one another they didn't need to speak to talk to the other, merely glancing at one another if they even shifted, if their heart beat or breath quickened, knowing what to do to comfort or calm them if needed, or in some cases, attack with them or defend.

They knew how to fight in sync and knew the jutsus one or the other would do at certain times and be able to start with a backup one just in case. They were truly one person split into two and unafraid to show their love and devotion in public.

Morning soon came and after a quick meal and light training the two headed deep into the valleys below before stopping in a clearing where the meeting would be held.

When the moon rose, one full and shining bright, Naruto stepped forward and let loose a roar, one that resounded all over the Earth, creatures far and wide hearing it, no human able to hear it because of the frequency and pitch of the call, no this was meant only for those being summoned.

Beasts from all over suddenly looked up as they heard their new leader's call, each quickly leaving for the spot the call originated, meeting up and nodding greetings to those they knew.

When they came upon the clearing they shifted into their human-like forms, some features still remaining, like Naruto and Sasuke's ears, tails, claws, and fangs, and stepped into the clearing.

Naruto took a deep breath as they entered the clearing, stepping back beside Sasuke needing to be close to his presence for comfort, his nerves returning full force.

A female white leopard stepped forward and bowed to them saying, "Thank you for calling us leader-sama, so that we may meet our new leaders. I am Shikal, lead healer of the group." Naruto nodded and stepped forward once she had stepped back beside her mate.

"I am Naruto Namikaze, Son of the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze of the Whirlpool Village. This is my mate, Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fushoku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha."

The group nodded before Naruto surprised them saying, "I have called you not only to let you meet us but to step down from my position as leader." "But why?!" Shikal asked, all shocked. "Because a beta cannot lead." he said, smiling as they understood quickly, "Since I have relinquished my position my alpha is now King and I am Queen."

Sasuke stepped forward and said, "We have come to ask if you accept us as your leaders." The group talked with one another for a while and soon they all bowed to them, showing they accepted before all the alphas began to speak with Sasuke, Naruto speaking with the betas.

They learned their names and powers, as well as position of the large group. As Sasuke spoke with the alphas he asked, "Is there anything specifically we must be aware of, dangerous enemies and such?"

"Yes my King. There is but one enemy we fear." Leon, a black leopard and Shikal's mate said darkly, all eyes darkening in a seething hate and anger, "The hunters!" "Who are they?" Sasuke asked, his eyes darkening even more so, something telling him he wouldn't like what he was about to hear. "They are men and women who seek us out and if they capture one of us they rip their chakra from within them, taking it and their powers for their own, killing the one caught. They usually don't go for the alphas, preferring the betas since they aren't as powerful. We have lost many by them for when a beta is killed an alpha cannot survive, we need them to stay alive. They hold our very being in their hands since we've bonded with them. But if we die they can move on and find another to bond with. The only thing that is a downfall to us dieing on them is they sometimes lose their will to live."

"I see." Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto, who in turn looked at him, both apparently worried for the other after hearing it from both groups. The betas were watching the exchange closer than their alphas and noticed how Naruto suddenly relaxed as Sasuke's eyes softened and realized they were not mere mates, but true lovers, and smiled, knowing their leaders were going to be great.

The alphas noticed the exchange and smirked, they were observant as well, despite what their mates thought.

Turning back to the group Naruto shuddered saying, "Its like the Akatsuki all over again for me. They were after me for years before we managed to get rid of them, nearly capturing and killing me many times!" "Because they wanted Kyubbi correct?" Celina, a beautiful sea-green phoenix asked softly. Naruto nodded grimly saying, "Yeah that baka fox was a load of trouble but he did help me out of a lot of tough situations. I'd be dead without him but I never trusted him, just as much as he didn't trust me. We fought until the very end." The betas grinned before the groups all dispersed, Naruto and Sasuke back in front of them.

"Thank you for coming." Sasuke said seriously, "We are pleased you have accepted us. This meeting is over." With that he let lose a roar that was louder than Naruto's, deeper, more feral and strong, all of them slowly disappearing in blurs as Naruto watched, glancing at Sasuke thinking, "Showoff."

The next morning the two finished their morning training when Sasuke said, "I'd say we're through with training Naru. Let's go home." Naruto nodded saying, "I think you're right Sasu. Let's go home." They quickly bolted from their place in the mountains and in 6 hours had finally reached the border of Fire country. Seeing a messenger hawk Naruto called it down and quickly sent a message to Tsunade, telling her of their arrival.


	12. The Plot

When they reached the village their friends were waiting for them, welcoming them heartily, the two accepting it with smiles, or smirks in Sasuke's case. Looking at them Tsunade asked, "How'd it go?" "Fine." Sasuke answered smirking, "We're now the leaders and have full control of our powers, chakra, and instincts."

"Good. Anything else we should know about? Any strange diseases or poisons that'll kill you?" "We're immune to most poisons." Naruto grinned, "Most of them won't affect us. The only ones that'll really affect us would be things that can kill a normal fox but it would have to be made a hundred or so times stronger than normal to even have the slightest effect on us. No human poisons will affect us at all, not even chakra inhibitors, at least human ones, can effect us."

"Wow." Jiraiya said stunned, as were the rest of them, "Anything else?" "There is one thing we must be careful of. The hunters. They are like the Akatsuki only worse. They hunt the beasts, mostly the betas, and if they capture them they strip them of their powers and chakra, killing them, and killing their alpha. An alpha can't live once their beta dies, but a beta can move on without their alpha, though some lose their will to live."

Everyone nodded in understanding, mentally deciding to keep a watch for these hunters that would dare harm those close to them.

Deep in a secret facility a cloaked figure came up and bowed low to the leader in front of them saying, "Excuse me for interrupting sir but we have located the new leaders of the beasts. The alpha is Sasuke Uchiha, a black 9 tailed fox. His beta is Naruto Namikaze, a gold 9 tailed fox." "Excellent. I had hoped the Namikaze brat would be a gold fox. That means he holds a great power, the very one I've been searching for. Send in spies to the village, watch him. I want to know everything about him, especially his weaknesses." "Yes sir." the figure bowed before leaving swiftly to carry out his boss's orders.

"Soon I will have you little fox. That you can be assured of." the man smiled sinisterly, "That I will make certain."


	13. The Capture

Months passed and slowly but surly the hunters gathered information on Naruto and Sasuke, biding their time patiently, not making their selves known until their master should order it.

But they did not have to wait as long as they thought would. About 2 months later Danzo approached one of the hunters, revealing he knew who they were and what they were after. They were going to kill him until he offered them a way to get Naruto, telling how he wanted him dead since he was a danger to the plans he had for the village. They agreed when they heard his plan and waited in place for his capture. One of the hunters disguised as a lord.

Walking into the living room of his and Sasuke's house, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who sat reading one of the many books of the library, and said, "Hey. Tsunade-sama gave me a mission. Kiba, Neji, and I are going to be escorting some lord to the land of waves. We should be back a week at the latest."

Sasuke nodded and stood asking, "When do you leave?" "In an hour." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, though Naruto could tell he was apprehensive of him being gone, as was he, the two hadn't been separated since mating… it would be hard for both of them.

Going up to Sasuke he breathed in his scent saying in fox, "I will miss you my alpha." "And I you my beta." Sasuke whispered to him, holding him close, tails wrapping around him, "I will worry about you."

Normally having someone worry about him would've made Naruto angry and defensive, but since it was Sasuke, and knowing he could not stop him from worrying, Naruto simply whined lightly, in a way that was meant for comfort.

Sasuke relaxed slightly and Naruto nuzzled his neck saying, "I will be okay. I will return to you alpha… I promise." "I'll hold you to it my beta." Sasuke growled low, his possessive side taking over, mixed with his worry, making Naruto chuckle.

Soon Naruto left with his team and started for the land of waves, unknowingly walking right into a trap.

About halfway there the team found their selves surrounded by 20 cloaked figures, all having high chakra levels, abnormally large for normal ninja.

When Neji activated his Byuakugan he hissed, "Their chakra is huge! At least that of someone like Naruto with 6 tails!"

Naruto paled at the thought before demanding, "Who are you?! What business do you have with us!?" The lord chuckled, backing into the ring of people, surprising them as he seemed to lead the group, saying, "We are here for you young fox." "A spy!" Neji hissed, all realizing the mission was a set up. "Why?" Kiba asked, Akamaru growling beside him. "We are known by his kind as the hunters." the man said, laughing sinisterly when Naruto paled so much he rivaled ivory, fear evident in his eyes.

"Guys." he said slowly, "We have to get away." The three nodded, seeing they were outnumbered and most likely outmatched, but before they could even move the group was on them, soon screams and metal on metal could be heard as they fought desperately.

But soon they were overwhelmed and upon seeing his friends about to be killed Naruto transformed into full fox, an ability he and Sasuke had learned they had during their months away, letting loose a roar and started to tear into the hunters when the leader called his attention. Turning he froze at seeing his friends captured and tied, kunai uncomfortably close to their necks.

"I suggest you turn back little fox." the man snarled, "Unless of course you want your friends' blood on your hands!" Shaking in fear and remorse Naruto slowly shifted back, allowing the hunters to surround him and slip a strange collar around his neck, immediately feeling the affect of some kind of suppresser on his chakra, lowering it to where he could use only just enough to stay alive, to where he was as strong as a normal human.

"Good." the man smirked before the hunters turned to the three, struggling to get away and help, knocking them out, saying to them before they lost consciousness, "Tell his alpha his days are numbered! Naruto won't be alive anymore in 2 weeks."


	14. Pain of the Heart

I won't write any more for now until I get some reviews! So I'll just leave you hanging on what could happen to our poor Naruto! And believe me… my Sasuke muse is dying to kill me!

Sasuke-muse (in background, locked in a closet, door made of 10 inch plexi-glass)"I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP FOR THIS! I'M GOING TO DISEMBOWEL YOU AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES!"

Me "…See what I mean?"

Naruto *whimper* "W-what are you going to do to me!?"

Me "Nothing _**toooooo**_ bad… well maybe." *smirk*

Naruto *cower*

Sasuke*attempting to break through prison using various jutsu*

* * *

Sasuke meanwhile was talking with his friends and senseis, Tsunade and Jiraiya there as well, when he felt a sudden bolt of fear and remorse jolt through him, as well as determination.

Calling out to Naruto through their mark he could not get him to respond, it was as if he'd been cut off from him! Standing, ignoring the confused looks, he mentally called to his beta. He heard nothing.

Suddenly he let loose a scream as his mating mark burned like the fire it was, his shoulder beginning to bleed. He suddenly knew what had happened to his beta and anger and fear gripped him, still ignoring his now worried friends.

Standing he turned to Tsunade demanding, "Which route did Naruto's team take!?" "The same your team took when you were Genin." she said confused, "Why?" "Naruto's in trouble! I can feel it through our marks! The hunters have found him!" He then disappeared in a flash of black, leaving the others worried and alone.

Getting to the spot he'd last felt Naruto Sasuke let loose a gasp as he saw Neji, Akamaru, and Kiba all unconscious on the ground. Going up to them he quickly woke them and had them explain what had happened, angering him further, but also further feeding his fears.

Standing he let loose a roar filled with his anguish at possibly losing his mate, unknowingly telling the beasts that their king and queen were in trouble. They flew to Sasuke and saw he was shaking in suppressed rage and fear.

Shikal quickly asked, "What has happened?!" "Naruto…" he said whispering, "They captured him!" The group let out a gasp at hearing what happened to their queen. "How?!" "By using us against him." Neji said, drawing their attention, "We were outmatched and taken hostage. Naruto has always put others first before his self… this time was no different. He would rather die than have anyone close to him suffer."

The group nodded gravely when a black wolf stepped forward, an alpha, and snarled, "We'll start searching immediately. How long do we have?!" "2 weeks." Sasuke said looking at them, a determination so fierce in his gaze it seemed unreal, "They said he'd be dead in 2 weeks."


	15. Helpless

*sniff* I got 3 reviews! Now I'm happy! I shall update some more! Thanks to greywindfalcon, GOAfox9, and Blarh for reviewing! Tons of hugs and loves and SasuNaru for you!

Sasuke "Now what are you doing to Naru!?"

Me: "Um… well… read and find out!" *runs into Sasuke-proof room and locks self in there*

Sasuke*finished reading* "… will…. KILL YOU!!"

Me "NO! EVERYONE WILL KILL ME IF YOU DO!!"

Both "…."

Sasuke "Fine… I'll kill you after you're through!"

Me "Works for me! ON WITH THE STORY!"

* * *

Leaf, Sand, Wave, Moon, beasts, any nation allied with the Leaf or people that knew Naruto started searching for their lost comrade, but none more so than Sasuke.

He searched long and hard, only resting when he was at his limits and could go no further. One day, deep in some mountains, he slipped and fell down the steep slope, landing harshly on the ground below. When he stood he gasped at seeing a hidden entrance.

Knowing this might be it he cautiously entered and poked around, stiffening in the shadows when he saw it was indeed the hunters' lair. Turning to leave however he was met with a group of them, apparently they'd seen him. His anger erupted at them, his instincts screaming to kill them for harming his mate, and he let them take over, blindly leaping and slashing at them in anger.

But he was soon subdued to a blow to the head, falling to the ground unconscious. Standing over him the leader said, "Take him to the holding cells. Chain him but don't keep him drugged. I want him to hear his mate's screams as we proceed with the experiments before we'll proceed with the extraction." The others nodded and proceeded to do as told.

When Sasuke awoke he found his self chained to a wall, unable to summon chakra, helpless and weak from the strange chains holding him. His head shot up however, eyes wide in surprise and fear before narrowing in rage when screams reached his sensitive ears. He knew it was Naruto who was screaming and struggled to get loose, only to have the chains send jolts of electricity through him, making him cry out and still, unable to move and get away as Naruto's screams continued.


	16. New Member

"Now!" the leader said over the screams, "Take his chakra!" The others nodded, all beginning to pull at Naruto's chakra, causing his screams to intensify as he desperately tried to fight the chains that held him about 10 feet off the ground, a seal keeping him from getting away.

Suddenly the 5 prong seal that had once held Kyubbi glowed on his stomach, a flash of blue chakra seeping from within, unlike Naruto's golden chakra. Frowning the leader thought confused, "That is not his chakra. It is another's within him!" Then aloud he said, "Take that blue chakra! It is interfering!"

But when some tried to force it out a bright light erupted, causing them all to cry out. When it faded the leader's eyes widened when he saw that the light had killed those trying to take the chakra, the blue chakra solidifying over one of the dead bodies before entering.

He suddenly realized that it was not chakra, but a soul, as the body it had entered changed into the soul's original body, further astonishing the leader when the body of Minato Namikaze lay before him, unconscious and very much alive.

Getting over his shock he called other members saying, "Take him to the holding cells with our new friend. We're through for today." Nodding they took the unconscious man away and the leader turned to Naruto.

Looking up at his broken, bleeding, bruised, and burnt body he smirked saying sinisterly, "If you had just agreed in the first place you wouldn't be in this much pain little fox. I'll ask you one last time. Will you become my pet and serve me and me only?"

Looking at him, fire still burning in his eyes he snarled, albeit weakly, "Never!" Frowning, eyes hardening coldly the leader snarled, "Then you are dead tomorrow morning! … Guards! Take him to the holding cells as well… across from our guests so that they can see him one last time."


	17. Anger and Determination

I figured out how to upload all the chapters now! Thank you person who answered me on Yahoo's question thingy!

Sasuke "Finally! I thought you'd leave us all hanging!!"

Me "Well I could if I wanted but I want to be able to read this too ya know!"

Naruto "Don't you read while you type it?"

Me "Not really it just kinda flows to the fake paper on the computer and then I read it AFTER I upload it!"

Sasuke "So you don't know if its good or not?"

Me ^.^ "Nope!"

Sasuke and Naruto "…."

Naruto "Why her?"

Me OwO "Onwards with YAOI!"

* * *

Sasuke was still gaping at the fourth when he awoke and looked around blearily. "What… the hell?" he asked confused before seeing Sasuke and trying to jump only to be electrocuted.

When it stopped he looked up and saw his chains, noticing Sasuke's as well and asked confused, "Where am I?" "Underground hideout." Sasuke answered, "And no, you're not dead. Somehow you're alive." Minato nodded before asking, "Who are you?" "Sasuke Uchiha." he said, "Last of the Uchiha clan and King of beasts." "Huh?!" Minato asked confused, "What happened to the clan?! And what are you talking about!?" Sighing Sasuke explained about his clan's massacre, his revenge, revelation of what had truly happened, betraying the village, having Naruto drag him back finally, the two becoming friends again, Naruto merging with the fox, their mating, though not detailing anything, the training, and the acceptance. He then paused and Minato asked, "Why are you here?"

"I was searching for Naruto. The hunters, the people here, captured him. They find the different beasts, mostly betas, and strip them of their chakra, abilities, everything, killing them. I felt his fear and remorse through our mark, he was determined as well, to save our friends I think, then I felt pain before I couldn't sense him anymore. I stumbled across this place by accident but got caught, my instincts and emotions blinding me. I've been unable to get from these damn chains and forced to listen as they torture him… some mate I am."

Minato had turned silent, drinking it all in slowly, when he finally got it all sorted he said, "I see. Thank you for explaining." Before more could be said they heard the doors open at the end of the hall before the guards walked by, opening a cell across from them, tossing someone in before leaving.

Said person let out a whimper of pain, one Sasuke instantly recognized. "NARUTO?!" he called out urgently, Minato instantly snapping his face up to look across the hall.

"Sa… suke?" they heard a hoarse voice ask tiredly before Naruto stood from the back of his cell and walked to where he could see them, they him.

He saw Sasuke first and saw he looked slightly underweight, tired, angry, worried, but relieved to see him. Seeing Minato he smiled saying, "Hey Dad." Minato smiled weakly saying, "Hey son."

The two gasped however when Naruto stepped into the light, truly taking in his appearance. He was covered in old and new bruises, cuts, burns, and blood. He was dangerously underweight, his hair was longer, about to his shoulders, matted and covered in blood and other things, his fur was also in bad shape, but his eyes showed them he was not broken, he was still fighting despite it all.

Sasuke felt his alpha instincts scream to get to his beta and heal him, a power of his that came in handy, if only he could get out of these chains!

Beside him Minato was having a father attack, wanting to kill those who dared harm his son. Turning to Sasuke he asked sharply, "Got anything metal on you?" "Just my headband." he sighed. Chewing his lip a bit Minato thought a while, looking around them, when he noticed about 10 inches away from him was a small piece of rusted metal, about as long as his pointer finger. It wasn't particularly sharp but it would work.

Straining he managed to roll it underneath him and kicked it in the air, barely catching it in his hands as it fell. He then began to pick at the locks holding him, trying to figure out the combination. _**(Damn he's pretty flexible for a dead guy!)**_

But when he saw the guards would be patrolling all night he had to stop, all 3 falling into a restless sleep.


	18. NEVER mess with UCHIHAS

The next morning Sasuke awoke to see Naruto watching him, as if this was the last time he'd see him. "Naruto… why are you looking at me like that?" he asked shakily, wanting to know but afraid to know at the same time. Minato looked down from his lock-picking to see the look as well, frowning in worry.

"Because I'll be killed today." he said shakily, "I've defied them so long that the leader is tired of trying to convince me to become his _**pet**_ and work for him. Instead he going to just rip everything out of me and be done with it." Sasuke and Minato stared at him in shock before Minato doubled his efforts to get out and to get them out as well.

He'd just gotten his self undone and was about to start on Sasuke, when the guards came in and he had to pretend to be chained still. They watched helplessly as Naruto was roughly taken from his cell, too weak to do much damage even if he'd resisted, and practically dragged down the hall.

Scrambling over to Sasuke Minato quickly began to work on his locks as well, thankful when they clicked open, rushing to the door and working on it as well.

But hearing Naruto start to scream made Sasuke take over. Minato gaped as he simply grasped the thick, metal bars and broke them into pieces as easily as if they were made of Styrofoam. Sasuke smirked as his strength and chakra returned to him before frowning and striding forward to protect and help his mate.

The two ran down the halls, careful to keep out of eyesight, and soon came to the room Naruto was in. Looking in they barely kept from gasping and attacking in anger.

Naruto was about 10 feet above the ground held by chains above a seal that seemed to keep him there. His chakra, golden and warm like sunlight, was swirling around him, but his agonized face showed it was being forced out. Thin tendrils of it were being pulled on and gathered in front of a group of hunters, the leader included.

Naruto was withering in pain, pulling desperately on the chains holding him to get free, but unable to do so because of the seal, tears flowed down his face as the pain coursed through him like sudden jolts of lightning or flashes of fire and ice.

A roar was heard and the pain stopped, allowing him to open his eyes and see what was going on. He gasped seeing a huge, black 9-tailed fox shredding and tearing into anyone he could get his fangs or claws on. "Sasuke!" he said softly, realizing they'd escaped. Minato appeared below him, rasengan in hand before he jumped and slammed it into the chain holding Naruto, catching him as he fell. Getting out of the circle the two watched as Sasuke furiously took vengeance on those that had angered him.

Seeing he would be killed if he stayed the leader quickly and silently left, but not before looking at Naruto thinking, "You'll be mine one day little fox! I WILL have your power!"

Sasuke finally had killed them all and shifted back panting before turning and rushing over to Naruto, who Minato had sat against a wall, cleaning away the blood and such from his face.

Naruto smiled weakly at seeing him saying, "Thanks… Sasuke… Dad." Don't thank us yet." Minato said, "We've still got to get out of here." "But first." Sasuke said turning to look back at Naruto, laying a hand over his heart, he took a deep breath before black chakra surrounded Naruto, a faint green around its edges, his injuries slowly healed, though he'd have to regain his weight back on his own, as would Sasuke.

Sighing Naruto relaxed, pain no longer making him uncomfortable. He found he was growing tired. Sasuke noticed and picked him up, putting him on his back saying in fox, "Rest my beta. I will watch over you. We're going home." Naruto nuzzled him whispering back in fox, "Thank you alpha… safe."

As they searched Minato asked, "What were you speaking in?" "Fox." Sasuke answered, smiling lovingly at Naruto, who was in a deep sleep, "Only he and I can understand one another and its not something we can teach as no human can learn it."

"I see. LOOK! The exit!" Minato said excitedly. The two rushed for it and upon exiting let out a sigh of relief as the sun, sky, trees, everything surrounded them. "I'd better summon the others of our kind and let them know he's okay and to call off the search." Sasuke said, laying Naruto gently in the shadiest part under the trees on soft moss.

Turning he motioned for Minato to sit beside him, happy when he complied to the silent request to watch over him, before letting loose a roar that made Minato stare at him in wonder, as all could hear it this time.

The beasts, upon hearing it, flew towards them, wanting to see how their king and his mate were doing. Upon arriving they bowed to Sasuke, but gasped at seeing how bad Naruto looked. "That's nothing." Sasuke said before telling them how he'd looked before he'd healed them, all of them growling low in their throats at the sound of it, the alphas especially, thinking of what it would've been like had it been their mates!

Sasuke explained everything, Minato included, before they all dispersed and the three headed for the Leaf village.


	19. Home Once More

Having been told Tsunade was waiting for them at the gates, their friends and the village as well. Minato stayed cloaked and Sasuke merely said he was a friend, them accepting it for now, more worried over Naruto.

They took him to the hospital and hooked him up to two iv drips, one to replenish his water, the other many vitamins to help him get well faster and gain weight. They started to do the same thing to Sasuke, who refused and merely went hunting, returning, wiping blood off his face, licking it from his claws, his weight restored.

Turning to Tsunade he said, "Clear the room. We need to talk alone." She nodded and everyone, ANBU included, left, knowing Sasuke would snap at them if they eavesdropped.

"This will be a shock to you so sit down." he said, Tsunade doing so, curious as to what was going on. Nodding at Minato Sasuke watched Tsunade gasp, eyes widening, as Minato revealed who he was. "M-Minato!" she gasped, "But how!? You… died!" "When I sealed the Kyubbi in Naruto I had a fail-safe in case he tried to break out, or if Naruto tried to let him out. What I didn't know was that instead of giving the Shinigami my soul I put my soul within the seal, guarding over it. Had Naruto ever been about to lose in a fight of dominance with the fox I would've stopped him, then died. But when the hunters got him and tried to rip his chakra out it triggered the fail-safe. My soul was pulled out so I entered one of the newly killed bodies and it transformed into my body, since my body I originally had is most likely dust by now. After that we got Naruto out, just in time."

"Well I believe you… don't know why I wouldn't but… will you take back your position as Hokage?" "No. That is your title now Tsunade. I'll just go back to being a Jounin like before."

"Then you'll be living with us." a tired voice said. Turning they saw Naruto sitting up, looking at them tiredly, but happily, "Baa-chan made Sasuke and I move in the Namikaze mansion a while back." "I can see why. Do you still go by your mother's maiden last name?" "No I announced who I really was a while ago. I got fed up with being someone I wasn't."

"This will definitely get a few hundred or so heart attacks in the village when everyone learns the Fourth Hokage is alive once again!… Heh! It'll probably make the Cloud Village think twice before attacking ever again!"

Minato grinned sheepishly and nodded, the two leaving to give the two mates time alone, and to announce Minato's revival.

Turning to Naruto Sasuke wrapped his arms gently around him, careful of the ivs in his arms. "My beta… I'm so sorry! I wasn't there in time to save you!" "No alpha." Naruto whispered, nuzzling him, "You could not and I realized that. Its not your fault! Don't blame yourself!" Sasuke nodded and murmured, "I will not leave your side…. EVER again!" "Safe…. Alpha…. I am safe with you." Naruto whispered, slowly falling asleep again, his body healing much faster than normal for humans, once he awoke he'd be as good as new!

Sasuke smiled and laid beside him, which is how Tsunade and Minato found them 30 minutes later. Naruto was curled up against Sasuke, head tucked under his chin, leaning on his chest, curled in a small circle, Sasuke had his arms and tails wrapped around him, as if shielding him, his ears flickering towards them as they entered, instantly waking and on alert.

Seeing them he relaxed and asked quietly, "What is it?" "Just wanted to tell you that Naruto can go home now. It'll help him relax better, heal faster." Minato said just as quiet.

Standing slowly Sasuke nodded and Tsunade quickly detached the ivs and Sasuke carefully picked Naruto up, who merely shifted slightly but stayed asleep, his body refusing to wake until he healed. Minato smiled at the tender scene and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as did Sasuke.

Things slowly returned to normal in the village, though it took a while for everyone to get used to seeing Minato walking around the village, Naruto and Sasuke not too far behind. Naruto loved spending time with him, wanting to know everything about him, Minato the same for Naruto. Sasuke loved being with them as well and was always amused at how alike yet different the two were.

But Naruto noticed something. Minato would often look sad as he entered the house and he soon realized it was because his mother had died and was no longer with him. "His birthday is soon… I have just the present." Naruto thought smiling, leaving to prepare everything.


	20. Best Present EVER!

When the day arrived no one caught a glimpse of Naruto, though Sasuke was unconcerned, showing he knew where he was, but wouldn't say a thing.

Around sunset Naruto appeared and dragged Minato away from the festival before anyone could protest or stop him, the two disappearing quickly.

He took him to the top of the Hokage mountain, stopping before they got to where they could see over the village. "Naruto!" Minato said panting, "Why are we here?" "Because I have to give you your gift." Naruto smiled widely, pointing towards the exit of the forest to the cliff.

"Go and see… Happy Birthday Dad." Naruto smiled, Minato slowly exiting to go see over the village only to stop. There, standing in the setting sun, was none other than Kushina, smiling at him as she always used to. "Konnichiwa Minato-koi." she said softly, her eyes showing her love, happiness, and tears of joy.

Minato knew he looked the same as he rushed over and hugged her tightly, breathing in her familiar, and largely missed, scent. When the two kissed he knew it was really happening, no one could replace how she made him feel at just glancing his way.

When they finally parted he asked breathlessly, voice breaking, "But how?" "You can thank our son for that. It seems he has the power to call souls from the afterlife and bring them back." Kushina laughed, a few tears leaving her eyes, "But only if they want to return. And I desperately did so I came… I had to be with you!"

The two hugged and didn't notice Naruto smiling in the background. "I love you guys." he thought, "Even if you weren't here for some of my life I knew you would've been if you could've. I have no bad feelings towards you. Welcome back."

When the three returned to the festival, even Sasuke was stunned, he knew about Naruto's power of course, but the two had never tried it, it had been one of the things they just knew he had, like Sasuke's healing.

As the festival went back to normal a wolf's howl halted Naruto and Sasuke's laughter, both listening to the song howled by one of their own. "What's wrong?" Kushina asked them, concerned, especially after she learned of all that had happened.

The two merely smiled and instead of answering howled in return, soon others joined in and the village was silenced as they listened to the song, entranced.

When it ended Sasuke let out a single howl, the others joining briefly before disappearing.

"What… was that?!" Minato asked stunned, everyone looking at them. Naruto smiled and said, "That was the Song of the Moon. It's a song of celebration when something terrible has passed, only to be sung when the moon is at its highest, one of the wolves starting it, the king and queen joining then the others. Sasuke's howl was the King's call that it is indeed a night of celebration. The two of us will leave soon to join in on the festivities as their leaders."

"Wow!" was all anyone could think or say at the moment, awed at what they'd had the privilege of hearing.

The two soon left, unaware of eyes watching them scathingly, too happy to notice, caught up with being together again, and with their family and friends.


	21. Blissful Morning

Kushina looked up from cooking the next morning as Minato entered happily saying, "Morning Kushina-chan!" "Good morning Minato-koi!" she smiled, setting some food and drink before him, "Glad to see you're up." "Same here!" he grinned before digging in.

"When do you think the boys will be down?" Kushina asked curiously. When they'd returned they'd decided to divide the house a bit, each couple having a half the house that was the bedrooms on different sides so as not to get in the others' way nor hear anything the others' said to each other privately.

"Probably not for a while considering what they were probably doing… and might still be doing!" Minato shrugged, Kushina laughing, knowing he was probably right before saying, "Like us?" Minato blushed slightly saying, "Well… yeah!"

Indeed the two had not slept that much last night and it was around 11 when they woke up, wrapped around each other, clothes scattered everywhere, sheets strewn on the bed and floor, everything screaming that they'd definitely been active that night.

Naruto awoke first and sighed smiling, snuggling closer to Sasuke, who unconsciously pulled him closer. He drifted back asleep as the warmth that radiated from Sasuke being so close wrapped around him, their tails adding to the comfort.

Thirty minutes later the two awoke and yawned, thoroughly rested from the previous night. Stretching Sasuke turned to Naruto asked in fox softly, "You ok?" Naruto finished stretching and smiled answering, "I'll be a bit sore for a while but I'm mostly healed. A good bath will help… and some food!"

Their stomachs voiced their agreement making the two laugh. "Well lets get washed and get some lunch… I'll bet your parents have been up a while." "Yeah Jiraiya and Tsunade always told me they were up around 7-8 no matter what, earlier if something important came up." Naruto laughed, walking into the bathroom, turning back, looking at Sasuke with half-lidded, lust filled eyes, asking seductively in fox, "Care to join me?" before walking into the bathroom, Sasuke watched him, feeling his lust growing before quickly following.


	22. LEMON 2

Once in he saw Naruto had already got the water started, the bathroom starting to have a light fog settle in from the heat. The smell of vanilla and rose reached his nose, telling him Naruto had added a bath oil to the mix and found his self growling possessively at seeing Naruto sitting in the water as it barely covered his waist, steam having dampened his hair, causing it to hang limply, his body sweating slightly, eyes close as he relaxed, smile on his face as he sighed in comfort.

Naruto opened his eyes when the water shifted only to gulp at finding his alpha leaning over him, arms on both sides of him to keep him from escaping, eyes glowing possessively, yet filled with love and lust, making him shiver beneath him, growing more aroused.

Sasuke smirked at the reaction, one he'd been aiming for, when Naruto wiped it off his face by suddenly bucking his hips slightly, rubbing against him before grasping him in his hand, rubbing slowly, teasingly. Groaning at the pleasurable sensations that shot through him he growled out in fox, "Beta if you keep this up I'll lose control and take you here and now VERY roughly!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Naruto asked huskily in fox, blue eyes darkened with lust, staring up from him beneath his eyelashes, "No ones stopping you." before he leaned up to Sasuke's sensitive ears saying, "Take me Alpha!" his voice low and pleading, thick with want.

That made all of Sasuke's control snap. He roughly grabbed Naruto and kissed him, his tongue plunging into his mouth, mapping out and tasting the familiar territory.

Naruto moaned happily, not fighting, loving being so totally controlled, something Sasuke knew and also enjoyed, being the Uchiha he was.

Once air became an issue Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's mouth, his taste still fresh on his tongue, something he'd never tire of, before brutally attacking his neck, making Naruto arch beneath him, yelping and whimpering as he attacked his sweet spots with nips, licks, and sucks, grasping Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

Through with his neck Sasuke moved down his chest, taking time to attack every sweet spot till Naruto was panting, writhing beneath him breathlessly, desperate for him to get to what he wanted, though Sasuke always teased, even when he was rough, he'd tease till Naruto was overly sensitive to every little touch!

Naruto knew this and groaned as Sasuke slowed down in his ministrations before yelping when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his arousal, moaning as he rubbed softly, one arm expertly holding his hips down from bucking.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto whimpered in want again saying pleadingly in fox, "Alpha! St-stop teasing me!" before crying out as Sasuke squeezed him lightly, arching once more. "All in good time my beta." he smirked before letting him go, making Naruto groan though it was silenced as Sasuke pulled him into another soul-searing kiss, before he suddenly thrust in him to the hilt, making Naruto cry out in shock, pain and pleasure flowing through him, though the pain barely registered to him as Sasuke moved without letting him adjust, but hit his sweet spot continuously so as to distract him from the pain.

Their pace was slow and hard, moans and gasps filling the room, as well as broken names and jumbled nonsense neither even comprehended nor realized they were saying.

Naruto arched again moaning fractured bits of Sasuke's name, wanting desperately to go faster, but unable to move as Sasuke had him pinned. He couldn't talk correctly from the pleasure coursing through him but he whined lightly, voicing his otherwise silent request to go faster.

Unable to hold back any longer Sasuke obliged and slammed into him, both crying out at the sensation, the pace becoming hard and rough, Sasuke letting Naruto go so he could grip the edge of the tub, water splashing onto the floor from their movement but neither caring, too caught up in their passion.

"Sa.. Su… ke..!" Naruto managed to gasp out, his end near, "I'm so…. So close!" "Me to Naruto!" Sasuke moaned. The two soon screamed one another's names as they fell over the edge into a world of bliss, slowly coming down from their high.

Pulling out of Naruto Sasuke collapsed beside him both slowly gathering their energy again. Kissing Naruto gently Sasuke said in fox, "I love you my beta!" Naruto gladly returned it and whispered, "And I love you my alpha!"


	23. Stroll and Near Death

The two finally cleaned up and got dressed, going downstairs to eat, hungrily filling their starving stomachs, quickly finishing 15 sandwiches each and 3 glasses of water, Minato and Kushina merely watching in amazement, though also in amusement when Naruto would wince slightly when he moved wrong, then smile slightly despite the discomfort.

When the two left they decided to walk around the village, both noticed how people were nicer now towards Naruto, smiling instead of scowling. "What gives?" Naruto asked unnerved, unused to it all, going closer to Sasuke, who wrapped a tail around him and smiled saying, "I noticed it during our courting. They saw how you changed me for the better and a lot of them realized how wrong they've been and came to like and accept you."

"Its still weird." Naruto mumbled but grinned nonetheless. The two went to the training grounds and trained a while with their friends, Minato and Kushina joining later, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Everyone decided to relax after a while and sat beneath some of the trees and talked for hours, everyone laughing happily, joking around playfully.

Suddenly Shikal appeared before them, gasping for breath, "Lord Sasuke!" she gasped urgently, "I need your help!" Standing Sasuke asked urgently, "What is it Shikal?!" "My mate is in need of healing! We were attacked by unknown ninja and I have no energy left from healing others before he came! Please I can't lose him!" she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Sasuke took her by her shoulders saying, "Calm down Shikal! Show me where Leon is!" Shikal nodded and the two quickly disappeared, leaving their friends to worry Naruto especially, Shikal had become like a sister to him, Leon his over-protective brother!

Suddenly he sensed the loss of a life and felt Sasuke's sorrow and realized they'd been too late to save Leon. Growling he stood and disappeared, reappearing where he sensed his mate.

Going over he ignored them and bent over Leon's body, placing his hand on his heart, willing his powers to find his soul. Finding it he asked, "Leon… do you wish to return?" "Yes!" Leon's voice said in his mind, "I can't live without Shikal! And I know she is the same! I don't want anything to happen to her!" "Then I grant you your life back my brother." Naruto smiled, pulling his soul into his body, his body suddenly healing from the blow in the stomach and his eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath as Shikal and Sasuke stared in shock.

Shikal ran to her mate and hugged him as he hugged her before they both turned saying tearfully, "Thank you your Majesty!" "You are like family to me." Naruto smiled, "I couldn't let you just leave so soon after getting to know you. I will do any and everything in my power to help those I care for."

Sasuke came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him saying in fox, "Thank you my beta. I was too late to help." "My alpha…" Naruto whispered, leaning into his embrace lovingly, before he began to feel light headed and said, "I'll probably faint from using my power twice so soon after reviving Mom… I'll probably sleep to regain my strength for the rest of the day."

Sasuke nodded and picked him up bridal style and after bidding the two farewell went back to the Leaf, Naruto all ready asleep before he arrived so he set him in their room to rest and went to inform the others.

"What happened?!" Minato asked, as Kushina asked in the same breath, "Where's Naruto!?" "Leon died before Shikal and I arrived." Sasuke explained, "His injury was a blow to his stomach. Naruto sensed what happened from my emotions and came over and revived him, bringing his soul back. But because he'd used that power once already to bring Kushina-san back it left him drained so he fell asleep to regain his strength."

"How can Naruto bring back people to life without paying any kind of price?" Jiraiya asked thoughtfully, everyone else wondering the same. "There are consequences to bringing people back." Sasuke said sighing, "For a few hours he'll be weakened greatly, half his chakra will be depleted, and he is unable to fight until it is regained, too weak to do anyone much harm should they attack him."

Everyone nodded, understanding, though Kushina felt slightly guilty at having put him through that. As if reading her mind Sasuke said, "Don't feel guilty Kushina-san! Naruto knew you and Minato-sama should be together. Plus it was also for his own reasons. He has never known you… he not only wanted his father and mother to be happy and together again but to finally have a family. I know our friends are our family but he wished for his real family as well, having grown up alone."

Kushina smiled and said, "Very well Sasuke-san… I see your point. Thank you." He nodded before turning saying, "I'm going back to the house to watch over Naruto… I don't like leaving him alone in his state." "I'm surprised he doesn't get angry with how over-protective you are." Kiba teased, making Sasuke smirk.

"Actually Naruto doesn't mind it." Sasuke said turning, "He knows I'm an "overprotective, possessive bastard", as he puts it and is used to it. You should also be aware it's because of me being an Alpha. I have the instincts to protect him from any and everything in a way that would be considered unhealthy and insane but it isn't something I can help. Besides… he's more possessive than I am… though I could stop him if I wished."

"How so?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow, having seen how possessive Sasuke was, always glaring if anyone looked at Naruto in any way other than friend-like. "As a beta he is inclined to listen to me. If I ordered him to do something he would. He would have no choice." Sasuke said, making everyone gape at him, that was not cool! "But I have never once done so because I have no need nor want to do so. But if, somehow, I was in a situation that could endanger our mating, as in if I cheated on him, he would kill the other I'd slept with and leave me… probably castrate me if I'm right about how he'd react. And if he found out that the other had had a child he'd go after the kit and kill it! A fox doesn't allow any kit fathered by their mate that they haven't bared live as it would be considered a threat to it's litter."

Seeing their shocked looks he said, "I know it seems like murder and cruel but its fact! We aren't human anymore! We only have half that blood in us now. We are half-animal and abide by different laws now. Things have changed for us… we see things differently."

With that said he left, soon arriving home and curling up beside Naruto, falling asleep beside him, all unaware of how things were slowly going to go downhill.


	24. Evil Never Quits

Danzo cursed under his breath, pacing in his hidden office below the village where he and the Root ANBU's head quarters were. "We were so close to getting rid of that damn brat!" he hissed angrily, turning sharply to the members demanding, "How did this happen!?" "It appears that Sasuke Uchiha found Naruto along with Minato-sama and the two brought Naruto back alive. It seems Sasuke is the threat here. He can sense Naruto's presence and heal his injuries." one stated.

"That is true but the Hunters had a special collar on Naruto that stopped Sasuke and him from sensing each other." another reminded. "If they'd just killed the brat we wouldn't be in this mess!" Danzo growled, "Those damn Hunters decided to toy and torture him first! They didn't know how stubborn or lucky that damn kid was! He has unusual luck in getting out of tight situations! How do we kill him? I don't care that killing him kills Sasuke… that boy is a traitor anyways."

"I believe I may be of assistance." a familiar voice said, the lead hunter stepping out of the shadows, "That brat has something I want!" "And why would I let you join? You let him get away the last time!" "Only because I underestimated his mate and father. Had they not been there Naruto's chakra and abilities would've been mine!" the hunter snarled.

"… Very well. But if this time fails you are on your own!" Danzo said, eyes narrowing. Smirking the man said, "It won't… because I've got a plan. I'm going to cause a rift in their mating… they won't trust one another, which will cause tension. One wrong move by the other will have the other jumping at their throat."

"How do you know they won't simply hear one another out?" Danzo demanded. "Because." a sultry voice said, "I'll make sure of it!" Out of the shadows walked a lovely girl maybe 20 years old, long pink hair falling down her lithe body, her skin pale but full of life, her body curved in all the right places, red eyes glowing malevolently. It was then they noticed the fox ears and 4 tails behind her "Naruto took what was mine away from me!" she said angrily, tails waving, claws flexing, "I'll make sure he and Sasuke have the worst fight they've ever had!"

"I recognize the hair color." Danzo mused, "You are a Haruno aren't you?" "Yes. I'm surprised you don't recognize me Danzo-sama." the girl smiled flirtatiously, "I am Sakura Haruno." "How did you become half-fox?!" Danzo gasped in shock. "Easy." the hunter said smirking from beneath his hood, "By giving her some of the chakra I stole from beta's long ago I forced it into her human chakra and forced her to change. Believe me it took a while and was probably very painful but it worked." "Very well. What are you called now?" Danzo asked Sakura. "My name now is Vixie."

"Do you have a special power?" Danzo asked, raising an eyebrow when she grinned. "I have the power of seduction. I've tested it and I have yet to find anyone it doesn't work on." she smirked, "I also have the ability to lie my way out of any situation and turn it around on someone else." "Very useful. Very well Vixie. You will cause Sasuke to mess up his mating. Get his trust no matter what! Remember though… you are to address him and Naruto as royalty! Sasuke is the King and Naruto is his Queen! Remember that or they'll be suspicious!" "I'll remember." she nodded before turning and walking out saying, "I'll have his trust sooner than you know it!"

* * *

Me "Well this sucks!"

Sasuke "What? How pathetic you are?"

Me "Hey! Keep that up and I may just change this from SasuNARU to SasuSAKU!!!"

Sasuke O.o "You wouldn't!?"

Me "Piss me off enough and I will"

Naruto *cautiously* "Calm down! What happened to get you in a bad mood?"

Me *sniffle* *sob* "I… I have writers block! I can't think of more for this! I need random inspiration daily to get ideas for stories and today was VERY boring!"

SasuNaru*to each other* "This is bad!" "I know! She might not write for… for months!" "No!"

Sasuke*to readers* "Review with an idea! ANYTHING! DON'T LET IT END HERE! STOP THE TORTURE!"

Naruto *grabbing onto closest reader and/or reviewer* "H-Help US!"

Me *sitting in sunny field of rainbows and flowers* "To… much… light!" *. goes unconscious from Yaoi deprivation*


	25. Executing The Plan & Fighting

Me: I'm BACK!!!!!

Sasuke: What took you so long!?

Me: *dark rain clouds, ominous voice* Writer's block!

Sasuke: Oh

Naruto: Glad you're back!

Me: Well before we begin I'd like to send out a shout(and many hugs, chocolates, and various Naruto plushies) to Blarh for helping me get an idea on how to continue this story! MANY THANKS!!

Sasuke & Naruto: WE LOVE YOU!!! *hugs Blarh happily*

* * *

She entered the village the next day, easily blending into the other beasts as they took no notice of her, they didn't know all of them so she wasn't suspicious. She would wave to Sasuke and Naruto when she saw them, slowly getting closer to them.

She was soon good friends with them, though closest with Sasuke, though made sure to pretend to be just friends so Naruto's instincts wouldn't kick in and decide to maul her.

As she hung out with Sasuke that day she waited till around lunch before turning to him asking, "Would you like to go get lunch with me your majesty?" "Sure." he nodded, as Naruto wasn't due back from his mission for a couple of hours anyway, the two heading into the inner part of the village.

As they walked Vixie made sure to discreetly brush against him at times, though act oblivious, her power activating, giving her an intoxicating scent that would have any male aroused in seconds, their control of their selves slipping until they couldn't stop themselves!

She smirked slightly as Sasuke seemed to stumble, her power would only affect Alphas, since she was a Beta.

As they ate she made sure to sit in a very suggestive way, grinning mentally as she could see that Sasuke was under her spell completely.

"Is there something you need… highness?" she purred sultrily, sliding a hand up his arm, causing him to shiver, his eyes glazed over, her power having him completely in her hold.

She saw one of the ROOT ANBU nod to her, telling her Naruto had returned and was headed their way so she quickly pulled Sasuke into a kiss, though from their position it seemed he'd pinned her to the wall and was kissing her when Naruto came up.

His eyes widened and Vixie smirked mentally in victory at the hurt and betrayal in his gaze. "Sasuke!" he whispered, pulling Sasuke from his stupor. He quickly jolted away from her and Vixie watched as he turned to Naruto saying, "It's not what you think Naruto!" "What do I think!" Naruto hissed angrily, "You were KISSING her Sasuke!" He then turned a glare at her and Vixie had her eyes fill up with tears and quickly started sobbing saying, "I'm sorry Naruto-sama! I'm close to my heat so when he kissed me I couldn't push him away!" Naruto took a sniff of air and nodded, she was speaking the truth, she smelled close to heat. He knew when he'd gone into heat even the smallest brush against someone set him on fire, she was not to blame… Sasuke was!

Glaring back at his mate Naruto said in fox, "I'm not speaking to you! I have a mind to cut our mating!" and stormed off to cool down as Sasuke stood their in shock, what had he done?!


	26. Captured Once More

A few hours later Vixie found Naruto at the training grounds and smirked before pulling a mask over her face and walking over to him, ears and tails drooped low in shame, tears still in her eyes. "What is it?" Naruto asked turning to her. "Do you hate me Naruto-sama?" she asked quietly, as if fearing his answer. He looked unsure but soon shook his head saying, "No. I know what its like to be in heat as a Beta. The smallest brush of skin sets you on fire. When Sasuke kissed you I know it probably sent you to cloud 9... it's not your fault Vixie… I don't blame you." "Thank you." she smiled up at him.

Suddenly his stomach growled, making him blush and Vixie giggle. "Would you like to come hunting with me?" she asked, "To make up for what happened?" "Sure." Naruto nodded, the two heading into the forest.

Taking down a buck she sliced a piece off, quickly putting some knockout poison inside, thankful it was tasteless, handing it to Naruto saying, "Since you are royalty you have the first bite Naruto-sama." He smiled, thanked her and quickly ate it, smiling in satisfaction.

They'd finished the dear when he suddenly yawned saying, "Man I suddenly feel like taking a nap!" "Well why don't we!" Vixie grinned, faking a yawn, "Eating a good meal always puts me to sleep!" She then curled up and pretended to be falling asleep in the sunlight, Naruto laying down as well, falling asleep quickly.

The Hunter stepped out of the shadows then, placing a familiar collar on Naruto's neck, picking him up, turning to Vixie saying, "Go back and if anyone saw you together say you felt ill and walked back as he continued hunting, be guilty about it once you find he's missing… of course by then it'll be too late." She nodded and walked off, the hunter erasing their scents from the clearing, though allowing Naruto's to linger for the others to find, not that it would do them much good.


	27. Guilt & Shame

Naruto groaned as he awoke, his head was killing him! "I see you're awake." a familiar voice chuckled sinisterly. Looking to the side quickly Naruto's eyes widened and he gulped at seeing the lead hunter step out of the shadows. "B-But how!?" he asked hoarsely. "Your mate didn't see me escape." he smirked. "Where's Vixie?!" Naruto asked, suddenly remembering she had been with him. "She's not the one you should be worried about!" the man laughed, "The preparations to take your chakra will be complete in a matter of days little fox! I'll have your power!" "What are you talking about!" Naruto asked, struggling against his bindings, "What power!?" "You don't realize you have it still I see." the man laughed, "Remember when you became half fox? How you and Kyubbi fought?"

Naruto nodded slowly, unsure when this was going. "Well he didn't die completely. A piece of his soul is still inside you! It contains all his power, memories, I want that! You haven't unlocked it since you will only do so if you have a child, impossible since you are male. But if someone else was to take that power they would have unlimited power! I can easily take over the world!"

"You won't get away with this!" Naruto snarled, "Sasuke will…!" "Will what? Rescue you?" the man laughed, "After that fight do you really think he'll be so eager to save you? You don't realize it do you?" "What?" "Vixie isn't who she says she is… you actually knew her very well for many years. But thanks to me turning her half fox her looks, voice, and body changed. Vixie is actually… Sakura Haruno."

Naruto's eyes widened, his face paling, now everything made sense, how easily she'd fit with them, seemed to know what to say and not to say! "No…!" he whispered, ears drooping, why hadn't he listened to Sasuke when he tried to explain!? The hunter smirked, leaving the fox to his guilt and shame that washed over him in waves.


	28. Searching, Finding, & Fighting

As soon as Sasuke heard however he did just the opposite the hunter thought he would, he flipped! He questioned Vixie, something telling him not to trust a word she said, not even noticing that he was so distraught that he couldn't be pulled into Vixie's spell again!

He gathered the beasts once more and they began to search, no place was left unchecked.

2 days later Naruto looked up as the door opened with sad eyes, he knew he was doomed… Sasuke wouldn't find him… wouldn't care.

He was led to a familiar room and chained, wincing as pain surged through him, the ritual had begun!

Sasuke was with Shikal and Leon, both of whom Sasuke had explained their fight, the two giving him news that made him seethe in anger. "All vixens have the power to seduce anyone they wish and lie their way out of any situation. The only ones not affected are Betas since vixens are Betas as well. Vixie seems to have tricked you both." "When we get back I'll be sure to give Naruto and the other Betas free reign over deciding her fate! The other Alphas and I will leave so none can be influenced!" Shikal grinned, exposing her fangs, she would enjoy tearing the little slut apart for DARING to harm her little brother!

They suddenly heard a faint scream, stilling in their run. Leon suddenly heard it again, to their left! They quickly followed their ears, Sasuke calling the others to their locations as they located an entranceway hidden very well in the ground, they would've missed it if they hadn't heard that scream!

When the others arrived they went in, snarling as they found it was a hunter's lair. Another scream sounded and Sasuke felt the hairs on his neck rise, that was Naruto! Snarling he raced through the halls, the others quickly following, entering a room just in time to see Naruto go limp in his chains.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, heart stilling in his chest, he knew he wasn't dead or he'd be dieing as well, but that didn't mean he wasn't close! "You're too late fox brat!" a voice laughed. They saw the lead hunter step out of the shadows, stiffening as they saw familiar gold chakra in his hand, "One last tug and his chakra is mine!"

Turning back to Naruto the hunter reached a hand out, Naruto's body glowing with what little chakra he had left, just about to tug it when a kunai suddenly lunged in his hand, one Sasuke instantly recognized as the hunter took it out, throwing it to the side, the three pronged kunai telling that Minato was here.

"You won't lay a finger on MY SON!" Minato yelled angrily, appearing in a flash of gold. "We'll kill you if you so much as TRY!" Kushina said, appearing and a swirl of water, eyes flashing menacingly.

The hunter merely snarled as he was surrounded before, in a last ditch effort, jumped at Naruto, who had awoken when his father and mother appeared, hand drawn back to rip out his chakra.

Naruto's eyes widened as he got closer, knowing if he hit he was dead.


	29. Taking The Blow

What he and the hunter didn't see was Sasuke running towards them as a fox. Naruto flinched, eyes shutting as the hunter started to descend, only to open them and gasp as he heard a howl of pain. Sasuke, still as a fox, had taken the blow to his heart, the chakra around it shooting out of him… it was a blow that could surely kill him!

Seeing him drop Naruto felt something inside of him snap. His eyes were shadowed but he suddenly looked at the hunter in rage, everyone gasping as red eyes stared at him in anger and hatred. "You BASTARD!" he yelled, power ripping through him, him quickly turning into his old form when he'd used Kyubbi's chakra, though this time he was not a red fox, nor gold. Instead his fur was the familiar god but with red streaks, eyes gold with red bursting around the slit pupils.

"Impossible!" the hunter gasped out as the fox stared down at him, "H-He's…!" "The Destroyer!" Shikal whispered.

In a legend among the beasts was the tale of a mated pair that would each hold great power. The Beta was known as the Destroyer because their power was that of one of rage and hatred, uncontrolled and tamed. The Alpha was known as the Equalizer. They were the only one that could calm the Destroyer, balance their power out with their own… but it seemed as if Naruto would not be tamed… Sasuke was near death and unconscious, unable to call upon his own power to help calm his mate.

Naruto let out a vicious roar and leapt at the hunter, who screamed as Naruto tore into him viciously, the others all wincing before gasping in fear as Naruto turned to them, blood on his jaw, his eyes showing he was no longer in control, didn't recognize faces, only wanted to kill!

But before he could take a step towards them a voice caught his attention. "My… Beta." Sasuke whispered in fox, Naruto turning to the sound instantly. "Calm down… Naruto… you can't let this power control you! … Come back to me!" Sasuke called, coughing violently, blood flying from his lips.

Naruto calmed at hearing this voice, "Sasuke!" he thought, slowly turning back to normal, rushing to his mate's side as both Shikal and Tsunade attempted to heal him as best they could.

Pulling away after a long time Tsunade said to Naruto, "We've done all we can… its touch and go." Naruto felt tears in his eyes, laying his face on Sasuke's whispering in fox to him, "I'm so sorry my Alpha!" "Don't be." Sasuke whispered back, "I knew I had to protect you… I love you! If I die…*cough cough* Don't you dare try and follow me! Live on for me!" Naruto nodded sadly, whispering, "I will… but you won't die! Not now! I can't lose you!"

Everyone looked on, standing in the background, knowing this may be the last conversation between the two and not wishing to intrude. Naruto suddenly got an idea, his eyes hardening, he knew how to save his Alpha! Since his powers couldn't resurrect Sasuke should he die he would do the next best thing.


	30. Vixie's Punishment & Death

"Bring Vixie here!" he growled low, eyes flashing red for a second. Shikal nodded and left with Liora, a wolf beta, the two returning with a struggling Vixie. 

Naruto turned to her saying, "So Vixie… or should I say Sakura… you are the cause of this!" He stalked towards her, stopping within inches of her face growling, "You have put my mate, the King of our people, in danger of death! I cannot resurrect him if he dies and Baa-chan and Shikal have done all they can to heal him… but I will make SURE he LIVES!"

Looking at his mate he saw he looked paler and his anger heightened. Turning back to the now scared Vixie he put a hand over her heart saying, "But my power works 2 ways _**Vixie**_! I can resurrect, or… I can take someone's life force and give it to another, giving the injured their life and obliterating the one's soul I've gotten that life force from! This is your punishment for treason! Your soul will be destroyed and your life force shall heal Sasuke! You will be erased once and for all!"

Everyone's eyes widened, this wasn't something they knew he could do!

Eyes glowing white with power Naruto slowly withdrew his hand, Vixie/Sakura starting to scream in pain as her very life was taken from her painfully. Pulling all he could from her, every last drop, Naruto turned from the now dead body, walking over to Sasuke, a glowing white orb in his hand, looking like a small ball of fire.

Slowly he pushed it into Sasuke's body, over his heart where he'd been injured, Sasuke visibly relaxing, color returning to his too pale skin. Looking at Naruto, who was panting from using so much power, Sasuke whispered to him, "Thank you… Naru." "Rest Sasu." Naruto smiled, "You'll be put into a coma due to the life force being converted by your body into healing you. You should wake up in about 3 days." Sasuke nodded before falling asleep.

Naruto soon felt everything spinning around him, fainting as his energy failed him, Minato quickly catching him. Picking up Sasuke, Leon turned to everyone saying, "Let's get back to the Leaf Village!" Everyone nodded and left, all sighing in relief… things were looking SO much better now!


	31. Naruto's New Abilities & Memories

As he slept in the hospital next to Sasuke, Naruto was within his mindscape, somewhere he hadn't been in a long time. It was no longer the sewers and pipes, the cage and seal gone.

Instead it was a large house, half perfect, half destroyed. The destroyed half housed all his negative memories, the perfect half his happier, more positive meanings.

Going in he found that walking in the front door was a place that was neutral, neither perfect or destroyed. Here he found a door and opened it, walking into the dark chamber.

Inside he was surprised to find that it housed the piece of Kyubbi's soul. It formed into a small version of Kyubbi, sitting on a small throne. "Welcome brat." he grinned, fangs glinting. "Why am I here?" Naruto asked. "Because I called you here when you fainted after healing your mate… I gotta sat kit… you two make fine leaders. I called you here to give you everything, my power, my memories. I think you'll make good use of them." "What's the catch?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Nothing." Kyubbi smiled, being totally honest for once, no lies in his words, "I've grown tired of being stuck inside you so by giving you this I'm free finally. I'll probably be reborn in another time as someone else so don't fret about me popping up to destroy your home. … Understand kit?" "Yeah… thanks." Naruto smiled, taking the offered paw, knowing he could easily kill the fox in front of him if he tried anything funny.

Kyubbi didn't. Instead, he turned into red chakra once more, flowing into Naruto, then through his back, reappearing behind him, fading slowly but surely. Naruto blinked as the information he'd been given processed.

"You didn't ever really attack!" he whispered, angry yet happy that he'd killed the bastard Madara, "Madara used his Sharingan on you!" "Yeah." Kyubbi nodded, "That's the weakness of the Kitsune… the Uchihas' eyes. They can control us. But now that an Uchiha IS a Kitsune… well that no longer applies. See ya later kit… we may meet up one day." "Goodbye Kyubbi." Naruto smiled.

Opening his eyes as he awoke he sat up carefully, taking in all the new information he'd been given. He now had many more jutsu, techniques, and fighting styles. But there was one thing Kyubbi had told him that had him floored. "Sasuke and I can have heirs!" he thought shocked. He never would've thought it possible but it was! Thanks to a technique Kyubbi had created a long time ago when he was about 6 tails in strength he and Sasuke could have children!


	32. Small Discussion, Big Choices

When Sasuke awoke Naruto told him of what he'd learned, stunning the man. "How?" he asked confused. "Using a Jutsu Kyubbi created I use it and then we combine our blood. With that jutsu and the combined blood a child will be born, no pregnancy required!" Naruto said, "The child will be ours by blood as if one of us had birthed him or her!" "Do you want children?" Sasuke asked. "Yes." Naruto nodded, "I've always wanted kids but then I found out I was gay and thought I'd have to adopt. But now we don't have to, though still can if we want… what about you?" "Well that was my second goal in life." Sasuke smirked, "To restore my clan. I'm for it as well. But first we'll need to heal so we can take care of them." "So true." Naruto laughed.


	33. Prologue

**Name Meanings**

Emi- Blessed with beauty

Akinori- Shining rule

Izo-Ice, Iron

Hikaru-Light, Ray of light

* * *

**Prologue**

"Oka-san!" a small 6 year old girl cried, running to Naruto, hugging his leg. "What is it Emi?" he asked. Looking up, bright blue eyes shining with tears, black hair in cute pigtails, she answered, "Akinori is picking on me again!" "I am not!" a boy entered. He was 10 years old, had bright blonde hair like his mother, and coal black eyes like his father. His skin was pale and he had white fox ears and 3 tails.

"You are too!" Emi said angrily. She had bright blue eyes like her mother, black hair like her father, but was tanned like her Oka-san, had his stubbornness too. She had light orange fox ears and 2 tails.

"Aki stop picking on your little sister, Emi stop bugging your brother." Naruto scolded. His children called him mother but he didn't mind, he was their mother in a way! He turned, hearing two small cries. Sighing he gave the two in front of him a piercing glare that always made them guilty saying, "You know the twins take their naps now! I've asked you many times today to be quiet! You've woken them!" "Sorry Oka-san." the said ashamed.

Sasuke suddenly walked in, two small children in his arms, both boys. "Izo wants you." Taking the small child Naruto calmed the crying boy. He was very pale, paler thank the other children, he had black hair with bits of blonde and gray eyes with silver fox ears and tail with bits of red in the fur. His twin, Hikaru, had blonde hair with bits of black and molten gold eyes, his skin a light tan with red fox ears and tail, bits of silver in the fur.

Izo and Hikaru had been born when Naruto and Sasuke used too much blood using Kyubbi's jutsu, one they just called Kyubbi's Legacy in memory of the fox. The two leaders of the beasts had 4 lovely children, each learning the way of the ninja and beast. Akinori and Emi showed they were geniuses, a trait in both the Namikaze and Uchiha names, surpassing others of their age quickly, learning much faster. However Naruto and Sasuke insisted they stay near their age groups, so they could have friends as well, develop bonds.

After setting the twins to sleep once more Naruto stood at the back door in the entranceway, watching Akinori and Emi train together, arms suddenly encircling his waist. "I love you my Beta." Sasuke whispered. "And I you my Alpha." Naruto said, tilting his head back, kissing his mate, the twos' life content… perfect… as long as they had each other… and their beautiful family… everything would be alright.


	34. Author's Note IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS!

Hey people I have an poll up! Please vote! It will help me greatly!


End file.
